1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to equipment testing in general, and in particular, to an apparatus for testing data communication channels. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a pseudo-random binary sequence checker for testing data communication channels.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to test the proper functioning of a data communication channel, such as a high-speed serial optical interface or a hard disk device interface, a known binary data sequence is typically injected into the input of the data communication channel, and then errors are checked at the output of the data communication channel. Ideally, the binary data sequence should be completely random in nature; that is, the probability of an occurrence of a logical “1” symbol is 50% regardless of the previously transmitted symbols. Such complete randomness, however, is impractical because a binary sequence checker located at the output of the data communication channel will, by definition, have no knowledge of the transmitted data sequence, and it would be impossible to verify the correctness of the received data sequence with reference to the transmitted data sequence.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, hardware structures known as pseudo-random binary sequence generators are used to generate testing sequences. The testing sequences generated by pseudo-random binary sequence generators are “pseudo-random” in the sense that the frequency of occurrence of “1” and “0” symbols is close to 50%. Hence, such testing sequences appear random from that standpoint even though they are actually deterministic. In other words, once a certain number of consecutive symbols in a testing sequence are known, it is possible to calculate all subsequent symbols in the testing sequence, given that the algorithm used to generate the testing sequence is also known. Such deterministic characteristic allows a pseudo-random binary sequence checker located at the receiving end of a data communications channel to verify the correctness of the transmitted sequence.
The present disclosure describes an improved pseudo-random binary sequence checker for testing data communication channels.